Kitty Catastrophe
by cartoonfan93
Summary: After Calamity invents a machine that can turn toons into other animals, Fifi volunteers to use that machine to turn herself into a cat. But it turns out that that might not be such a good idea...
1. Dodgeball

It's another cloudy day at Acme Acres, and all the toons are doing P.E. in the Acme Looniversity Gym, with six red balls lined up in the center of the court.  
The toons are all at opposite walls. At one end are Buster, Babs, Fifi, Furrball, and Cliff. At the other end are Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Monty, and Heather.  
Gogo Dodo is at the side of the court; he is the referee.  
"Alright, let's play some dodgeball!", Gogo declared as he blew his whistle. The toons all ran to the center, towards the dodgeballs. Buster, Plucky, Cliff, Monty, Furrball, and Shirley all grabbed a ball & retreated.  
Buster started by throwing the ball at Plucky, which successfully hit him. Shirley threw her ball at Fifi, who caught it. Fifi, Cliff, and Furrball threw their balls at the opposing toons, but they all missed.  
Heather, still holding her ball, looked over at Cliff. "I'm coming after you, mate", she said.  
Cliff replied, "You wouldn't want to hit your boyfriend, would you?"  
Heather, along with Hamton & Monty, all fired at Cliff, who jumped & avoided two of the balls, while also catching the third one, which was thrown by Heather.  
The toons all exclaimed at Cliff's move, as Heather made her way to the benches, with the rest of her eliminated teammates.  
"Nice one, Cliff", Furrball said as Cliff flicked a ball up with his foot & kicked it to the blue cat. The two toony felines then had their eyes on Monty.  
"You're next, Monty", Cliff said.  
"Oh, poop", Monty whimpered. Furrball & Cliff charged up their shots & fired at the human toon. Furrball's shot missed, but Cliff's hit Monty's shoulder & bounced up in the air.  
"I got it, I got it!", Hamton declared as he reached out for the ball, but it bounced out of his hands, and the little pig stumbled to the floor, defeated.  
"Yeah!", Furrball & Cliff jumped up in celebration, before giving each other a high-five.  
"Good job, guys", Babs said, as the toons reset for another round. Gogo blew his whistle, and the second game started. This time, Plucky, Shirley, Heather, Monty, and Furrball picked up their balls, but Cliff stepped on the center line as he got his.  
Gogo blew his whistle & pointed at Cliff. "You're out!"  
"What?! I didn't step on the line, did I?"  
"Yes, you did", Buster said.  
"Gosh darn it."  
After Cliff stepped off, Shirley threw a ball at Furrball, which ricocheted off him & into Fifi.  
"You're both out!", Gogo declared, before the cat & skunk went to the bench.  
Buster & Babs are the only ones left on their team. Buster has a ball in his hands, using it for defense, while Babs is panicking a bit, hoping not to get hit.  
Plucky fired a ball at Buster, who used his own ball to deflect it. Shirley shot a ball at the blue bunny, which knocked the ball out of his hands, and then a third ball from Monty got him on the shoulder.  
Buster walked off in disappointment as Monty cackled maniacally. Babs is now the only one left, against five opponents.  
"Come on, Babs, you got this!", Cliff cheered.  
Babs squealed as she avoided a ball thrown by Heather, and another one by Shirley.  
"You gotta catch a ball, Babsy!", Buster told his girlfriend.  
"Sorry", Babs replied. "I'm just afraid of getting hit."  
Just then, Hamton picked up a ball & threw it at Babs, which struck her right in the face. Everyone all gasped as the pink bunny stopped dead in her tracks as she clutched her face in pain.  
Gogo blew his whistle & shouted, "Time!", as Babs' teammates got up from the bench & approached her, as well as the rest of the toons except for Monty, who started laughing out loud.  
"Babs, are you okay?", Furrball asked, before she removed her hands from her face.  
"She looks a little red or some junk", Shirley commented.  
"My face is, like, numb!", Babs chirped.  
"I'm sorry, Babs", Hamton apologized, "I didn't mean to aim at your face."  
"Don't worry about it", Buster said. "She's a tough little girl!"  
"Darn right she eez", Fifi agreed.  
"Alright, everyone. Back in place", Gogo ordered. "Are you okay, Babs?"  
"Yes, I'm fine", Babs answered as the toons all returned to their respective side of the gym, with Buster & Cliff collecting the dodgeballs & placing them in the center of the gym.  
"Wait a minute", Buster started, before he counted how many balls there are. "Why are there six balls on the court? Shouldn't there be only five?"  
"I think so, yeah", Cliff said. Buster then looked over at Babs, who's sitting down on the bench.  
"Babs, what are you doing? We're starting a new game."  
"We are?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Come on, Babs", Cliff commented as Babs stood & walked over to her team, "don't worry about the pain. We expect toughness out here!"  
"I'm fine-", Babs started, but she was cut off as Buster kicked a ball right into her face without looking.  
The toons all gasped again, with Buster placing a hand over his mouth in shock, as Cliff & Monty both started laughing. Cliff turned away, trying to hide his laughter, while Monty rolled onto the floor, laughing out loud.  
"Oh my gosh!", Furrball exclaimed as Buster went up to Babs, who tried to swing at him with her fist, making him grimace in worry.  
"I hate you", Babs whimpered as Buster tried to look at her face, Monty still laughing.  
"I'm sorry, Babsy", Buster began as Babs started sobbing. "I was kicking it beyond, I didn't mean to do that."  
Babs continued sobbing as she turned & walked away from Buster. "Babs, I swear, it was an accident."  
The pink bunny continued walking away until she exited the gym. Buster place both of his hands on his face in shame.  
"That's got to have been an accident, buddy", Plucky said as the toons all joined around Buster.  
"It was, it was."  
Heather asked, "What were you trying to do?"  
"I was kicking it out of the court, I didn't know she was right there."  
"Man", Cliff started, "I feel so terrible for laughing at that."  
"Not me", Monty remarked, "that was funny as heck."  
"Of course it was, because you're a sick little boy who always laughs at other people's pain & misery."  
"Shut up! You were laughing too!"  
"I couldn't help myself! Seeing her get hit in the face not once, but twice, it's ridiculous."  
"We must do somezheeng about her", Fifi suggested. "We must protect her beauteeful face."  
"Yeah", Buster agreed, "we gotta get her a helmet."  
After a moment, the doors opened & Babs returned, no longer crying.  
"There she is", Cliff declared as the pink bunny rejoined the group.  
"How are you feeling, Babsy?", Buster asked.  
"I'm fine", Babs replied.  
"Listen, Babs, I meant to kick the ball off the court, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Plucky then added, "I don't think we should play again until we find something for Babs."  
"I agree with you. Her face has now become a magnet for balls."  
The toons all started sniggering & laughing as Buster then quickly realized what he just said.  
"Wait, I...I", Buster said as he also started laughing, "let me rephrase that."  
"Too late now!", Cliff commented.  
"I don't think we'll get away with that", Furrball snickered.

Later after P.E., Heather was at her locker, getting ready for her next class. On the inside of her locker door, she has a few Rush stickers, along with a picture of Cliff, smiling & winking.  
Speaking of which, Cliff approached Heather from behind & tapped on her right shoulder. He then ducked away as Heather looked to her right, then turned left & spotted Cliff.  
"Peek-a-boo!", Cliff said, which made Heather jump.  
"Oh, my goodness!", Heather exclaimed. "Ya scared the bejesus outta me."  
"Sorry", Cliff replied as Heather closed her locker. The two cats then started walking down the hall.  
"Say", Heather started, "you did pretty good out there during dodgeball."  
"Yeah. I can't believe I got away with three balls fired at me simultaneously."  
"I know, that was wicked."  
The two cats then spotted Furrball & Fifi up ahead, having a conversation of their own.  
"Hey Lerxst, Fifi", Cliff greeted to the cat & skunk.  
"Bonjour", Fifi responded.  
"Dirk", Furrball greeted back. "You ready to finish up Snakes & Arrows?"  
"Absolutely", Cliff answered. "We just need to wait for Pratt to show up."  
Heather then asked, "Has anyone seen him lately? I didn't see him in the gym earlier."  
"Neizher have I", Fifi commented. "I haven't seen Cosette either. I wonder where zhey are."  
"Right behind you", Calamity's voice is heard. The group looked & saw Calamity standing with a female coyote, who has dark purple fur & black hair.  
"Hey, Calamity", Furrball greeted. "Is...that your sister?"  
"Guess again", the female coyote said; she spoke in Cosette's voice.  
"What the-?!", Furrball exclaimed, as Heather's mouth hung open, and Cliff took off his glasses with wide-open eyes.  
"Cosette?", Fifi asked. "Eez zhat you?"  
"Oui", the female coyote responded. "I look a lot different, no?"  
Furrball stammered, "Wha- how- Calamity, what did you do to her?"  
"I gave her a complete makeover", Calamity replied. "I needed a test subject for my newest invention, and she decided to volunteer."  
"Oui", Cosette said, "and I theenk zhe test was, how you say, a success."  
Just then, Buster & Babs appeared as the pink bunny said, "Hey guys."  
"Hi, Babs", Furrball greeted. "How's your face?"  
"I'm fine. My ears are still ringing a bit, but I'll be alright.  
"What happened to your face?", Cosette wondered.  
"I took a couple of dodgeballs to the face and...", Babs' voice trailed off as soon as she noticed Cosette's new appearance. "Wait a minute. Cosette?"  
"Oui, bonjour."  
"Oh my gosh", Buster exclaimed. "What happened to you? You're a coyote!"  
Cosette giggled, "I know. I was testeeng out Calamity's brand new macheene."  
"He has a new machine?", Babs asked.  
"I sure do", Calamity replied. "Do you guys want to check it out?"  
The toons all exclaimed in agreement & excitement, as Calamity started leading them down to his lab.


	2. From polecat to kitty cat

The door to Calamity's lab opened, and the grey coyote lead the toons inside. At the opposite wall lies a large device that looks like a big container made of polycarbonate, with a bunch of small van-de-graff generators on top.  
There are several wires that connects the device to a console stationed a few feet away.  
"Wow!", Babs exclaimed. "This thing looks so cool!"  
"Thank you, Babs", Calamity replied. "I just finished building it today."  
Cliff asked, "How long did it take for you to build it?"  
"About a week & a half."  
"So, what does it do?", questioned Buster.  
"Basically, this machine is programmed to transform any toons into any different kind of animal in any form."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm. Amphibians, reptiles, mammals, fish, insects, you name it."  
Shirley then asked, "Like, can you also change us into mythical animals or some junk? Like a unicorn?"  
"Or a fire-breathing dragon?", Cliff said.  
"Sorry", Calamity responded, "I can only do real-life animals."  
"Bummer", Cliff commented.  
"But anyway, I thought it would be something fun to do, so I thought, 'why not show it to everyone else'. What do you guys think?"  
"It sounds ingenious, Calamity", Buster said. "Then again, everything you've made is ingenious."  
"Well, that's kind of debatable, considering that most of my stuff fails when it come to going after an annoying roadrunner." Calamity glared over at Little Beeper, who waved at him with a smile.  
Fifi then raised her hand. "Excuse moi, Calamity."  
"Yes, Fifi?"  
"Does eet hurt when vous are in zhe machine?"  
"Only a leetle", Cosette answered. "Vous may feel a beet of a shock, but eet's not too bad."  
"Why do you ask?", Calamity said to Fifi. "Are you thinking about trying out my device?"  
Fifi thought for a moment before she spoke, "I dunno. I can't seem to make up my mind."  
Furrball turned to his girlfriend & asked, "What are you planning on doing?"  
"I don't want to say."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, I want to keep eet a surprise."  
Furrball smiled slyly. "You want to become a cat, don't you?"  
"Oui, I do."  
Furrball chuckled & said, "It's not really a surprise, sweetheart. I mean, why else would you want to try out that machine?"  
"You're right. But, I can't decide whether or not I want to turn myself into a cat. What do vous say, Furrball?"  
"It's up to you, my love. If you want to be a cat, I won't stop you."  
Fifi thought long & hard about her decision. She wanted to change herself into a cat & see how Furrball would react. But she's not sure if Furrball would love to see her as the same species as him or prefer she stays the way she currently is.  
"Fifi", Calamity spoke up, Fifi turning to him, "don't worry about becoming a cat. I can always change you back whenever you wish to do so."  
The purple skunk took Calamity's words into consideration. After a couple more moments of thinking, Fifi finally made up her mind.  
"All right, I'm doeeng eet."  
As soon as Fifi said that, some of the toons, including Furrball, were struck with dread. He is half curious to see how Fifi would look as a cat, but at the same time, he's worried about her getting hurt.  
Fifi went up to the machine & stepped inside, before Calamity pressed a button on the console to close the door, completely concealing Fifi inside the see-through device.  
The grey coyote used the console to change the settings to "CAT", then slowly pulled a lever to power up the contraption, which emitted a few electrical discharges from the van-de-graff generators.  
Fifi placed her hands on the door & looked out at Furrball, who looked back in concern, as the whole container filled with smoke. A mechanical hum grew louder as more electrical discharges shot from the machine.  
The toons looked on as the container holding Fifi lit up in a bright flash, accompanied with an audible ZAP! The container lit up a few more times, as Fifi is heard exclaiming in pain from inside the device.  
"Ouch!", Fifi is heard shrieking. "Ow! Me-OW!"  
The toons all grew concerned, especially Furrball, who's really tempted to shout at Calamity to turn the machine off & let Fifi out.  
But, before he even had a chance to do so, the machine started powering down until it completely deactivated. The door then opened, allowing the smoke to exit the container.  
The toons looked on as Fifi is heard coughing & gasping for air.  
"Le hack!", she exclaimed. "Le gasp! Le cough!"  
From out of the smoke, Fifi's hands appeared & grabbed onto the doorway of the machine, as she pulled herself forward & stepped out.  
The toons all quietly gasped as she came into view. Fifi looked up & saw the dozens of wide open eyes staring at her.  
"What?", she asked. "What eez eet?"  
She turned to Calamity, who looked just as surprised as the others.  
"See for yourself", Calamity held his arms out to a mirror on the wall. Fifi went up to it & gasped at the sight of her reflection.  
She saw that her ears are big & triangular, and her hands are now white. She looked down & saw that her feet are also white. Then she looked behind her & saw the most noticeable difference.  
The white stripe on her back is not there anymore. In fact, there is only white on the tip of her tail, which is now thin & curvy instead of large & fluffy.  
"Meow", Fifi said in an impressed voice as she wagged her new tail. The other toons continued to look on in astonishment.  
"She's beautiful", Babs commented.  
"Like, totally", Shirley agreed. Fifi then turned to Furrball, who looked at his girlfriend with a face of wondrous joy.  
"How do I look, mon amore?", she asked. Furrball stared at his girl for a moment longer before he responded.  
"Well, if I were you, I'd say...ooh la la."  
Fifi giggled upon hearing Furrball's response, as the rest of the toons continued to admire Fifi's new appearance.

Later that night, Furrball opened the door to Fifi's Cadillac home for his girlfriend, and the two stepped inside. All throughout the day, Fifi & Cosette were getting compliments left & right about their new looks, and Fifi, despite the pain from Calamity's machine, felt that it was totally worth it.  
"Man, what a day it has been", Furrball said. "Everyone won't stop talking about your new look."  
"Oui", Fifi agreed, "I can see why."  
"I'm pretty sure people will be talking about you & Cosette for days. You might even appear in the school newspapers."  
Fifi giggled, "Zhat would be cool. After all zhe comments & attention I got, I'm really liking zhis."  
"I'm glad you are."  
"However, there eez one person zhat I deed not get a compliment from."  
"Who would that be?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Oui, I haven't heard vous say anything about moi yet."  
"Oh. I...guess I was left speechless over your new look."  
"Zhat eez, how you say, understandable. So, Furrball...", Fifi did a pose in front of her boyfriend. "How do I look?"  
"Uhh...", Furrball started. He has a million different adjectives going through his mind right now, it was hard for him to pick one to describe the new Fifi.  
"You look so...so..."  
"Yes?"  
After a moment of hesitation, Furrball blurted out the one word that popped in his mind the most.  
"Perfect."  
"Oh?"  
"I-I mean...uh..."  
"Vous think I look perfect like zhis?"  
"Y-yeah, you do! I mean, I always thought you were perfect before, but now you proved me wrong."  
Fifi blushed at Furrball's comment, which made him blush as well.  
"Merci, mon amore."  
"You're welcome."  
"Zhat might be zhe best compliment I received so far."  
"Really?"  
"Oui, of course. I expected to hear zhe best compliment from vous."  
Fifi gave Furrball a subtle wink, which made him blush even harder. Fifi then went up to Furrball & wrapped her arms around him.  
"I'm glad vous like my new look."  
"Actually, I don't like it."  
"You don't?", Fifi made a face of concern.  
"No. I love it."  
Fifi smiled at what Furrball just said. Furrball wrapped his arms around his sweetheart & smiled back.  
"Furrball?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How do vous purr?"  
"Use the muscles in your neck, to press the larynx against your glottis."  
"What's zhe glottis?"  
"It's the opening between the vocal folds. You purr by changing the movements of your glottis."  
After a few attempts, Fifi is able to start purring with no trouble.  
"There you go, you got it!", Furrball exclaimed excitedly.  
Fifi smiled as she continued purring. She pressed her head against Furrball's, who also started purring. They looked into each other's eyes romantically, before they closed their eyes for a kiss.  
The two cats held each other as they continued smooching lovingly, both purring loudly & boldly. Fifi tried to wrap her tail around each other like she usually does, but she could only hold Furrball's back with her tail, due to how short it is.  
As the two felines continued their romance, Furrball, while still hugging & kissing Fifi, wrapped his tail around Fifi's. Their tails are now coiled around each other like two furry snakes, as Furrball kept purring & kissing his girlfriend, feeling very happy that she's now a cat just like him.


End file.
